Rat Squad
by MCTVFan
Summary: Andy accompanies Sharon to a memorial service for an old mentor from her IA days, but finds himself and their relationship in the hot seat. One-shot


Thank you for all of your support for "Under Different Circumstances"! It was truly overwhelming in the best way possible! This is a little one-shot that was brilliantly suggested by the wonderful writer **Still Lost in Translation**! It's a follow-up to "Good Old Boys" (where Sharon accompanies Andy to a retirement party for one of the LAPD's good old boys), but you don't need to have read it to read this one. It can definitely stand alone. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them!

* * *

Andy would follow Sharon pretty much anywhere. He'd follow her into the fires of hell if she wanted him to, which was how he found himself in the middle of a hornet's nest. Or rather, a rat's nest as it were. One of the old heads of Internal Affairs, long-retired, had passed away, and he and Sharon were in the middle of the mingling part of his memorial service. The man had been one of Sharon's mentors, one of the very few who respected her and saw the potential in her right after she switched to IA. Over the years they had stayed in touch, but Sharon hadn't heard from him in a while. Apparently, according to his very sweet widow, he had been quite sick for several months.

Sharon had been shocked to learn about his passing, but Andy could tell that being here was helping her tremendously. And for that, he would face the rat squad every day of the week for the rest of his life if he needed to. When he had gone to get her a glass of wine and a club soda for himself, she had started mingling with some of her old colleagues. Andy tried to engage in the conversation when he got back, but felt more and more like an outsider as it progressed into inside jokes and old stories. Sharon was smiling, even laughing, so he decided that his own engagement wasn't important. He glanced around the room and noticed a small group of officers he recognized, but couldn't exactly name. Apparently, they remembered him.

"Hey, Flynn," one of them called out from the food table. Figures, Andy thought. He walked over there despite his better judgement. "Haven't seen you in quite some time," the same one (Sergeant Williams?) snickered. Andy gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, been keeping my nose clean," he answered before taking a sip of his club soda. The three snickered in unison. Andy inwardly laughed at how truly rat-like they seemed when they were all together in a pack like this.

"That because of your _girlfriend_?" Williams, yes it was definitely Williams, Andy decided, spit out before laughter overtook him. Andy remained calm, even though the son-of-a-bitch was pissing him off.

"Just the promise of not having to see your ugly mugs," he retorted, and another one of them (Sergeant Flood?) made a ridiculous whipping sound complete with the hand gesture to accompany it. The other two laughed loudly. Andy rolled his eyes.

"So, the real question is, Flynn, does she keep the jar with your balls in it on her desk or somewhere at her house?" Flood bellowed out in between laughs. Andy just smiled smugly while they laughed at their own stupid joke.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied, and it seemed to shut them up. They schooled their features and studied him a moment.

"You know, I don't understand what she sees in you anyway," the third one declared. Andy shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm not your type," Andy replied before taking another sip of his drink.

"What I _mean_ is, she's classy and beautiful and likes to play by the rules. And you, well, you're you," he bit out with a look of slight disgust. So it was jealously that had their panties in a wad, Andy thought.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Opposites attract," Andy answered with a shit-eating grin. Just then, Sharon appeared and put her hand on his lower arm. She greeted the men she used to work with, and Andy watched as all their animosity faded away. It was all polite smiles, careful words, and niceties. He laughed to himself about the power his girlfriend had over everyone.

Later, Sharon found herself talking with one of her favorite detectives from FID after Andy excused himself to use the restroom. She hadn't seen Detective Davis in a while, but the easy camaraderie between them hadn't faltered. They shared a laugh before the mood seemed to grow more serious.

"So, Captain, Major Crimes seems to be treating you well," he said around sips of his drink.

"Hmm... Very well. I'm really happy working in the division," she said with a smile.

"It's amazing considering what pricks they were to you when you were one of us," he offered. She shrugged kindly.

"Water under the bridge," she assured him with a dismissive gesture. His brow creased.

"Yeah, a lot of water when it comes to Flynn, huh?" He pried. She looked at him. Was he being protective?

"You don't need to worry about Lieutenant Flynn. He isn't the man or the cop he used to be," she stated honestly.

"Guess not. Still, it's a bit shocking seeing the two of you together," Davis said, concern in his voice. She reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I'm happy, Brian, _very_ happy," she assured him. "It was all very unexpected, but I can assure you, no less wonderful," she added. Davis seemed to calm under her touch and her reassuring words. He had always admired her, and didn't want to see her hurt, especially by a known womanizer like Andy Flynn.

As the night wore on, Sharon and Andy seemed to reconnect and engage in all the mingling together. Her former colleagues were surprised to see how attentive and even loving the former problematic lieutenant was with their former boss. Maybe Flynn really had changed for the better.

The hour grew late, so Sharon said her goodbyes and Andy gave a few polite nods. He decided to ignore the sarcastic comments as he walked beside Sharon, hand firmly resting on her lower back, out the door and over to his car. When they reached the passenger side door, she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I know that had to be awful for you," she said apologetically. Surprise crossed Andy's features.

"I got to spend the evening with you. What could be awful about that?" He asked trying to look in her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"No, my former squad got to spend the evening with me. You got left to face the wolves," she said contritely. He laughed.

"Nah, I can handle them," he assured her. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look. "Don't worry. I behaved myself," he explained, knowing what she was thinking.

"But still, you shouldn't have to," she said softly. He studied her for a moment.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up at him. "Tonight was important for you. I know he meant a lot to you, and you deserve the chance to mourn and celebrate him properly," he explained. She looked down, and he noticed a stray tear run down her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. After a few moments, she pulled out of his embrace and slowly brought her lips to his. She ghosted them over his lips before capturing them fully. They shared a passionate, emotional kiss that lasted longer than either of them were expecting. When they reluctantly broke apart, Andy smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's go home. I'll let you tell me all about the old man," he promised her. She smiled. He went to open her door, and she stopped him with a hand on his lower arm.

"I'd like that," she said softly, voice full of emotion. He nodded.

As they got in the car and drove off together, Andy thought that after everything that she had done for him, this was the very least he could do for her. A couple hours with the rat squad was more than worth a lifetime with Sharon Raydor.

THE END


End file.
